Walk of Life
by Lana Aurelius
Summary: Songfic to Billie Piper's song of the same title. Post Doosmday reunion fic. My first and quite possibly last songfic...please please please review but be gentle!


Disclaimer: Song belongs to Billie Piper, not me.

Also, I apologise for all of the shameful clichés in this fic. There really is just no excuse for it!

* * *

She'd told him forever, and Rasillon he'd believed her. When they had got separated he had made himself a promise that no matter how long it took, he was going to find a way back to her. She'd been such a lifeline for him. He owed her so much. He couldn't just give up. She'd saved him from himself.

_Let me care for someone else  
I don't want to talk about myself  
I need to shed the light on you  
To understand the things you do_

He had awoken when she had agreed to come with him. His ninth self had been so lonely and broken since the Time War. She had opened him up, if only a little, made him hurt just that little bit less. And God he had loved her for it. He'd shown her time and space but she'd been cruelly ripped from him. One hell of a cosmic screw up.

_Could we share a little time  
Break the bread and sip the wine  
Now's no time to hesitate  
Save me from this heavy weight_

He had missed her so much. Done all he could think of just to get her back. He'd been so completely broken again without her. She'd allowed him to live and when she was torn from him, he'd died again, just a little. That's why he was so amazed to see her then, right in front of him, facing out over the water of Bad Wolf Bay. It had been ten years since he had said goodbye to her here, but according to the Tardis, for Rose it had been only one. She hadn't even noticed him yet, but he couldn't keep from grinning. That one insane grin that hadn't graced his features in years. Not since they'd been separated.

_Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me  
Are you gonna see more than you dreamed you'd see  
Are you gonna walk hand in hand with me  
Can you be the one who sets my shadow free  
Are you gonna try and understand with me  
Are you gonna be the best that you can be  
Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me _

He made a promise to thank the Tardis forever more. That brilliant old girl was the reason he was stood not ten metres from the love of his life. He'd never have been able to find a way through. But that was the great thing about the Tardis. She always knew exactly what he needed and always managed to get it for him. He felt so…warm. He was still having difficulty believing that he was actually here and she was so close.

_Losing my reality  
Only you can bring this back to me  
With you I want to spend my youth  
With you I want to live the truth _

She seemed to be searching for him. She was just stood there, silently waiting. He could feel the longing radiating off of her in waves. He could feel her loneliness, taste her nostalgia. She missed him terribly. He could sense it, a knowledge howling through the air. He stepped forward, yearning to go and comfort her. As he moved, he stepped on a stray twig and it snapped with a loud twang, sending him once again into a stationary position. Rose had flinched with the noise, and ever so slowly, turned to face him.

_  
Could we pass a golden hour  
Sow the seed and grow the flower  
Reap reward and clear our sins  
This is where our life begins _

He had never before seen her look so beautiful than she did in that moment. The sun was setting to her left, illuminating her hair and skin in the most wonderful gold. She truly looked like the purest angel of heaven.

_Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me  
Are you gonna see more than you dreamed you'd see  
Are you gonna walk hand in hand with me  
Can you be the one who sets my shadow free  
Are you gonna try and understand with me  
Are you gonna be the best that you can be  
Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me _

Her eyes were wide, disbelieving and almost fearful. He mouth was parted and her breath was coming in short strained gasps. He could feel her frightened joy as tears filled her eyes. He did all that he could think of doing. He opened his arms wide, begging for her to believe in him and pleading for her acceptance.

_Don't let me walk alone  
Now that I have touched my home  
There'll always be a place for you  
A time a perfect space for you  
Where you can rest your tired mind  
My body's temple you will find _

She ran to him as fast as she could. As she reached him, she threw herself around him, her tears freely falling but a laugh of undisguised joy bursting forth from her throat. He had found his way back to her. He was here. In her arms. She clung to him for dear life, never wanting to let go. They were back together again and this time, nothing would ever tear them apart. Now she could always hold his hand and neither of them would ever be lonely again.

_Walk the walk of life with me  
See more than you dreamed you'd see  
Walk the walk of life with me  
Yeah yeah_

He picked her up, spinning her around and placing kisses into her hair. Overwhelming joy engulfed them both.

_Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me  
Are you gonna see more that you dreamed you'd see  
Are you gonna walk hand in hand with me  
Can you be the one who sets my shadow free  
Are you gonna try and understand with me  
Are you gonna be the best that you can be  
Are you gonna walk the walk of life with me  
_

Two people headed off into he sunset.

Life was their playground and walked together hand in hand, ready to go off and enjoy it, together, for the rest of time.

* * *

A.N: My first ever songfic. Not too good I'll admit but I just had to have a songfic with that song in. I think its just the perfect song for Rose Tyler's and the Doctor's relationship. I also admit that loads of people could have written a better fic for that song. But Meh! What do ya think…should I never write another songfic for as long as I live? 


End file.
